Players Of Breath And Void
by choyaheart-deactivated
Summary: June Egbert has a grip on her life, finally. She's transitioning very well, and nothing is too terrible with BFF Roxy! One, day, however, she wakes up to find the house clean and a Sylph crying on her recliner. This is NOT gender-bend. This is to practice writing my self-insert and to celebrate June's recent canonicity. Rated Teen because you can never be too careful.
1. Chapter 1: I Mean It!

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I have no idea where you all are getting this from.**

June Egbert laid her teary eyes upon the television screen once more. The movie that was playing currently was Goonies, an Earth A favorite that a bunch of crocodiles recreated with the help of one Dave Strider. Usually, Goonies was not an emotional movie, but our transfemme protagonist had been taking her estrogen pills, and the ol' tear ducts were spewin'.

The door shuddered underneath a loud rapping knock. June jumped, paused the movie, and dragged herself off of her couch. She opened the door with the complacency that godhood awards one, and there in all of his glory stood Roxy Lalonde, transgender saltmate extraordinaire.

"Juney ma babey Juney my honey, Junie my ragtime gal!" He sang in near-perfect tune, his voice deeper than when they had first met but still with that trademark Strilonde Silly American Accent. "Hows it goin? I heard that one of my best buds is feelin down and out, and since we don' drown ours feelings in alkyhol anymore, I cme to the rescue!"

"Roxy, that's nice, but I haven't been feeling bad, I just…" And tears started bubbling down her cheeks again, like some kind of abused dragon child.

"Hey, hey, it's all right…do yuo need some pickles? Hehe!"

"Roxy!" June laugh-sobbed. "No, what really happened was that one of the Earth C tabloids has been really nosy lately, calling me all kinds of crap…saying that I was 'forcing it' and stuff…I don't know. It made me feel terrible."

Roxy gathered a pile of Heir(ess) and set her on the couch, void-ifying some Tab for the two of them to drink. "Hey, bff, it's okey! Don't let thse haterz get to you!"

"I've also had this feeling, like something broke and someone's watching." June was aware of the odd specificness of this statement.

Roxy blanched. He'd had that feeling too, and had been hearing clunks and crashes around the house he shared with Calliope.

"Well, hey. Do yuo mabs wanna get some dinner? At that one restraint you like so muach? It's reeeeeaaaal salty!" The sodium jokes were getting out of hand, but that was the nice thing about transgender friends. They got it. June laughed and agreed, going to get a jacket.

As they were driving to the restaurant, June asked, "So how's Calliope?"

"Still bae! " Roxy loved his SO with his life, and they loved him back. June wasn't an expert on any kind of relationships, but she felt assured that they were healthy.

The dinner went great, both of then passing like champs, and June felt worlds better. They laughed and made small talk on the car ride home, completely relaxed.

June locked the door behind her and got into her stupidly long midnight blue nightgown-not exactly void blue, but not breath either.

In the middle of the night, her lock broke. The door crashed to the floor and made an odd "Shit!" sound as it picked itself up. Not. The figure moved into the room, giggling very not-softly. They were wearing skintight clothing.

When they saw the horrible mess of water bottles and clothes, they gasped.

And that's when the security tape ended.

June Egbert woke up feeling quite a bit better. She walked downstairs, not noticing the lack of clutter on the stairs themselves. Her recliner was turned around, and still she didn't notice. The dishes were put away, and still. She was busy taking her pills and drinking her coffee.

Caffiene addiction fed, her senses finally decided to bring it to her attention that her house was, indeed, clean. Sniffing and deep breathing came from the recliner. There were new curtains. June reeled, taking in the door, which was broken, and the recliner, which _hAD SOMETHING IN It oh god it's crying. _

Feminine sniffles came from the chair, and June retrieved the Warhammer of Zillyhoo, ready to brain some brains if the need be. She took one arm and turned around the chair, revealing a sleeping human girl of about 5' 9" or 10", wearing Bermuda shorts, Doc Martens covered in skulls and roses, a shirt with a troll symbol on it, an interesting invert bob haircut that was really just a fluffy earchop, and red glasses in the classic Harleybert Squorkle. She was at least fifteen, and was crying semi-silently, arms wrapped around a curvy apple figure, well-muscled.

June put away the hammer, relieved. She cleared her throat, intending to bring her presence to the girl's attention, as Rose would have written. The girl sat up, tears leaking out of nigh-sightless black eyes. One of them wandered, looking somewhere to June's right.

"Oh. It's you.' The girl spoke, strident F's forcing their way from her lips.

"It's…me?" Prospit and Breath kept June from questioning her more forcefully.

The girl stood, swaying slightly from lack of depth perception. She grinned, and said, "June Egbert!" Her face went slack as she closed her eyes for a moment, and for a few seconds, June thought that there was something wrong with her. But when she opened them again, She was dressed in an enormous blue dress, billowing sleeveless style. It had insanely long tendrils of fabric stitched on in typical Sylph-fashion, near the neckline. And a long-ass double windsock hood, but who's counting?

A god tier. A Sylph. Oh god damn it.

"Listen, I don't know why you're here, but I have Roxy Lalonde on speed-dial and he's coming over here right now."

"Wait! Call me Choya. It's not my real name, but it counts. I'm here because I want to find another Breath player and say sorry.

"About ruining your game. Oh god I Fucked it up _so bad!" _Her voice cracks, another strident F choking its way through. She sits down again, and exhales. Choya crossed her legs, revealing yellow, shiny combat boots.

"I killed my entire family, my best friend, my troll family, our patron cherub, and the entire universe." She says in a monotone. "I just want to see my brother again. But every time I'm in the dreambubbles, I can see them all having a great time, living their best afterlife. But then they see me, and run away.

"They all know and love each other, but not me. After I doomed our session, Fiarra told me how to make the house juju. She was our cherub. I had read about everything you had ever done, your doomed timelines and your friends. I made the juju, stuck my hand in, and wound up here."

June could only say, "Oh." She was crying a little bit too, and not just because of the sad story.

And that's when Roxy Lalonde made his slightly panicked entrance.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Telling You!

At some point, the girl got up and started making breakfast. Usually, 'breakfast' for June was just a bit of cereal, but apparently she owned eggs and ground beef and spinach, or Choya had stolen some, for she was making a scramble. Somehow using an Earth A cast iron skillet.

Cold air filled the room as the melancholy cook exhaled. She laughed, just a bit, Roxy and June watching in complete confusion. She'd completely sidestepped Roxy, and….oh no oh god. Not a timeskip.

Hours in the past, but not many…

Roxy burst through the door, guns a-blazin'….literally. He had several guns. He was also wearing his god tier outfit, and was clutching his phone with one hand, call that was still technically ongoing displayed on the screen. He had also brought everybody else. In order of whatever:

Terezi and Vriska, Kanaya and Rose, Dirk and Jake, Jade, Jane, Dave and Karkat, Calliope, Davepeta, Gcatavros, ARquius, and the refrigerator that housed Gamzee.

So, basically, the entire fucking cavalry. The gods and sprites stared at the young girl, and she at them. For thirty seconds, nothing happened. Then, in a whirl of blue cloth, Choya said "fuck this" and attempted to abscond the fuck out of there.

She failed miserably. Time, Heart, Void and Space kept her from moving, seeing, and escaping. A stream of mismatched profanity, some of it Alternian in origin, escaped from her mouth, as well as some in a language nobody recognized.

She exhaled forcefully, and blue air filled the room, tearing at clothes and clearing up airways. It slammed into the power holding her in place, spidering threads inundating the binds with Breath. This round-faced, slightly pudgy teenager had managed to free herself from the binds of four gods using only her powers and determination. June yelled, retconning the timeline so that they were on a field and suddenly, everyone was outside. The angry Sylph launched herself into the air, and that was when Karkat unlocked the fridge.

Everybody but the Sylph retreated back a few hundred feet, fearing the refrigerator's contents almost as much as death itself. Or not, in some people's cases.

The door opened, and Choya shouted, "Oh, come on! Not this guy!" She flew down and closed the door, but the highblood was Big Mad, and blew it open again, eyes bright red with plot-ordained insanity.

In the foreground, everybody was trying to talk at the same time, June yelling at Karkat, Roxy asking what the hell was going on, Calliope flipping out, and the various gay couples being Gay Panic. Jade was already running towards Gamzee, sprites in tow. The terrified teenager was facing off against the fucking adult clown, alone.

This was a terrible idea, thought Karkat. NO FUCKING SHIT, thought Dave. "Karkat Vantas." The sound came from our favorite green lesbian, Kanaya Maryam. She was visibly pissed as hell. "What In The WORLD Were You Thinking, Sending A Clown That Even WE Cannot Kill Into The Path Of This Sad Teenage Girl?" She was shaking with barely contained anger. "From What June Tells Me, She Does Not Deserve

This." Karkat shook underneath the gaze of his friend, just now realizing how badly he had fucked up. "Nobody Does."

Back in the background, Jade was laying the beatdown upon Gamzee.

"HEY!" yelled Choya. "Just shrink him down, Jade!" Jade turned around to look at the Sylph, mouth agape. "How to you know my name?"

"Ack! Watch out!" The Sylph sidestepped a club, followed by a flying murder juggalo, which is a sentence the author never knew that she would write. She then did the unthinkable—she grabbed Gamzee by the collar and put him in a headlock. "QUICKLY! Make him a toddler or something!" Jade recovered from her shock just as Gamzee recovered from his surprise.

With a wet snap, he broke the Sylph's right arm, creating a compound fracture.

The scream that followed next was indescribable. Over a thousand dogs the size of elephants were being tortured. She was, after all, only sixteen. It went on for several seconds, a swirl of red liquid and blue cloth descending to the ground.

.

.

.

Dead.

Jade and June didn't even want to look at the crumpled figure on the grass, but they didn't have to. A newly toddler-ified Gamzee was still rampaging, and no amount of headlocking was going to stop that.

The Sylph's death had roused several members of the small army below, Terezi, Rose, and Kanaya being the most notable. A fridge was thrown, a toddler was chopped in half, and chains suddenly existed. t

June rushed over to the pile of blue and red. The Sylph was supine, clutching her arm even in death. Or…life?

The Free Sylph sat up.

Her eyes blazed with fury.

Marbled glasses cracked.

Rose blinked, having accidentally just sorted the last paragraph into an imperfect haiku. The Sylph stood, pushing away everyone trying to help her.

"Yiiiiii." Sort of like a mixture between a yeesh and a groan, it was sort of a bootup sound for a very tired teenager.

She whirled towards Nubby McShouts and yelled, her voice becoming shrill, "WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YO ? ! ?" Karkat Vantas startled, having met his match in yelling, finally. "YOU STUPID C***! You cpuld have hav/ed a simper CONVERSATION wirh me, BUT INSTEAD, YOU UNLOCKED THE DAMN FRIDGE!" Stuttering only occurred when she was either talking a lot or talking very loudly, so her words were distorted.

"L-l-listen man, I'm, lieke, a FAN and everything, but you're acting like you JUST FUCKING PUPATED! !לך ותזיין את עצמך" (Roughly translated: Go and fuck yourself. I'm still a bit rusty.) Rose blinked, the Gift Of Gab translating the old language for her. However, since Karkat was not a god, he did not have that honor, and he was standing, mouth agape.

"WHAT ELDRITCH LANGUAGE DID SHE JUST UTTER." Rose tittered.

Hours in the future, but not many…

The eggs were finished, and June got herself some of the fluffy mix while pulling a chair out for the chef. Everyone had gone home, and Karkat was still recovering from his wake-the-fuck-up-and-grow-the-fuck-up. Roxy had eggs thrown at him (figuratively), and ketchup and grubsauce in several varieties were both passed around.

"It's not actual grubs, you know." Roxy commented as he took some of the lime variety.

June and Choya both looked at him with wonder. By now, they had figured out that the only straight thing about Choya was her teeth, and jokes were traded. "It's….not." Choya said with wonder, trying seasauce for the first time.

"Holy shit."


	3. Chapter 3: You'd Better Not!

After Roxy went home, the girl with the stupid name and June just kinda…hung? Out? for the rest of the day. Apparently USB sticks on Earth A survived the destruction of the planet, because guess who experienced pirated copies of Steven Universe.

June Egbert, that's who. The Sylph (she said she hated her name anyways) watched on, playing Monster Hunter, as June descended further and further into the nonexistent Steven Universe fandom. After six hours, she asked innocently, "So who's your favorite character?"

June: Sapphic Overload

June stared at her, eyes wide as she furiously bombarded her friends with pesterchum messages. "I like ALL OF THEM." Her face was blotchy with blush and tearstains. She was taking screencaps of all of the famous Garnet Expressions and loading them onto Earth C Custom Ink. She was in way too deep.

The Sylph tittered. She looked at her 3DS clock and said, "It's 10'o clock at night. You should go to bed." June gaped. Who was this teenager, putting a Self-Respecting Real Adult to bed?

Choya looked at her over her glasses. "Resistance is futile. You WILL learn proper self-care, June."

Two hours later, June was fast asleep and Choya was outside, sleeping underneath the stars.

As she slipped under, the golden gates of Prospit welcomed her, the usual amicable hubbub emanating from her tower's window.

In Prospit, the Sylph of Breath flew to the northernmost tower to meet a certain somebody…

She spoke the summoning words. These words had the power to draw one of two people to her, and boy did she hope for one and not the other. "THE PROPER WAY TO HOLD A BOW IS BY THE STRING!" Not only was she a liar, she was also a good liar. You could even say a god tier liar.

Out of the distance, a strongly accented voice emerged, growing closer with every word. It was accompanied by the click-clack of heels.

"YOU *****HOLD***** IT *BY* THE ************HANDLE************!" A green face appeared, followed by a slim golden-robed body. Whoever-it-was slammed her heeled feet against the Sylph's face, knocking her back quite the distance.

"Fiarre!" The cherub blinked. "*OH*!"

To make sure that you know who our co-protagonist is talking to, we will need some adjectives.

First, Fiarre is a cherub. She is of the benevolent nature, with red circles on her face, and red blood in her veins. Her mouth is like a W, and her long, snow-white tongue cannot seem to be contained in it. She has a black, diamond-shaped patch over one eye, and the other is white-irised like the carapace of a mailwoman: #FFFFFF.

Asterisks to the max.

Anyways, as you have perhaps inferred, June is also on Prospit right now. As you no doubt know, she is assisting with the reparation efforts.

As you can maybe tell, she heard those asterisks from where she was. This is important.

"HAHA, *I* MISSED **YOU**! HOW **WAS** IT, MEETING ***THE*** JUNE ****EGBERT****?"

"She's doing better. My headcanon was real!"

"YEAH, WELL **I** AM BUSY OVER ***HERE*** **DEALING** WITH ****QUNRA****! SHE'S *****PISSED*****."

"Yeah, she and the rest of the trolls have joined the not-talking-to-me gang. Glad to know you aren't mad."

"WELL, YOU ***DID*** HELP ME ******PREDOMINATE******, SO I COULD AT ***LEAST*** **TALK** TO YOU." Fiarre stuck her tongue out and twirled it around, a practice that never failed to make others squeamish.

"Hey, can you guys quiet down? Everybody can hear you!" June had floated over to them, holding a hammer, and for the first time in her life, nails.

"***EHEHEHEHE***!"

"Hahahaha!"

The two girls ran off, presumably to bother some other poor Prospitian. Gosh. Sometimes June didn't know what to do with that crazy Sylph. She flew back over to the carapaces and began securing a wall with her tools.

Calliope: Be woken up by some shitty lesbians.

The shitty lesbians in question are too busy waking up Calliope to be them! Calliope will just have to be themself for the time being. But where are they?

"Knock knock!"

"***HOUSEKEEPING***!"

"We need to keep your house!"

"THAT'S ****NOT**** WHAT **HOUSEKEEPING** MEANS, ****DUMMY****!"

"Shit!"

"***DUDE***, YOU ARE ****SUCH**** AN *****AIRHEAD******!"

"And you are still traumatized from your violent, bow-slinging past!" Choya did not appreciate being called an airhead.

"I don't think she's even asleep!" The Sylph is not proficient at many things, but she can point out the obvious, and that is what she did.

"WELL, IT *WAS* **NICE** TO **SEE** YOU AGAIN!"

"Yeah." The Sylph shifted her feet around, uncomfortable. "You know, after reading what I read, I always feel like a trespasser here, and it helps to have friends around."

"***SYLPH***?"

"Yeah?" She snapped her head up.

"DO…YOU WANT **ME** TO GIVE YOU ****UPDATES**** ON YOUR *****FAMILY*****?"

The oddly-named girl's face became sullen and her mouth turned downwards. "Maybe later. Bye, Fiarre." She sulked off, robe flapping.

June: Do the windy thing.

Too late, you manage to do the windy thing and switch to third person.

As swirls of air lifted June Egbert up, a loud, screaming buzz echoed through her head. She managed to come back to the waking world by the tenth ring, and as she untangled herself from her sheets she silenced her phone and peered at the caller ID.

Rose Maryam. Oh god damn it. "June, I require the teen."

"She's not here right now, Rose! It's, like, six o' clock! Gosh you are so intrusive I swear." Pills swallowed, clothes equipped, and Rose snipped at, it was time to start the day.

"June, I will not reiterate. I require the teenaged session-killer at my residence. We have organized a lesbian tea party. You can come if you manage to round her up. From what I can see, she is outside."

"Okay…"

A new voice on the line. "You Have Two Minutes." June snapped to attention and zoomed out of the house, stopping only to pick up 150 pounds of teenager. (Woman grit!)

She activated the windy thing (car insurance is expensive, you know?) and flew to the Troll Kingdom, where the Sylph woke up and began doing what she called the "breathy thing, as it's made out of breath and not wind" to fly herself.

"Hey, do you want to explain to me what you were doing last night?" 

"Oh, well, I have…a cherub friend, and she's Prospit too, and so we hang out sometimes. I suppose you could compare it to the Scourge Sisters, except we are neither romantically involved nor trolls."

"I've never seen any cherubs besides Calliope."

"Every session has one." She shrugged in the air.

"Oh, we're here!" June whipped her impressive head of hair around out of its ponytail. Choya looked on in envy.

"You're Here!" Kanaya Maryam greeted them as they flew down, the Sylph landing on her bottom. "Gah!"

Rose came out to greet them, and Choya whispered, "I'm getting Nepeta vibes from this OTP of mine."

June stage-whispered back, "They're perfect for each other." She had learned who Nep was from Davepeta.

Rose leveled her amethyst gaze upon the two Breath players. "Are you quite finished?"

The Sylph did not know what possessed her to say, "Yes, ma'am." She clapped her hand over her mouth. Kanaya laughed and led them inside. In the house, a motley collection of lesbians and the Vantas and Lalonde families were talking and laughing. Various lesbian flags adorned the walls: Trans lesbian, butch lesbian, femme lesbian…et cetera. I think I've typed the word 'lesbian' too much.

"Ummm…" Choya popped up. "Is now a good time to tell you I'm grayromantic?" Nobody heard her, with the exception of Rose, who shrugged and sipped some water. "Do you want to talk about your name?" She asked.

Choya flushed. God she hated the name she gave herself, and she told Rose that. "Then why don't you use your real one?"

"I don't know. My parents gave it to me, and I've basically been disowned at this point." She looked sheepish as she admitted this.

"Disowned?" Rose cocked a brow.

"You know, for killing the world and stuff. I also may have tricked a few of them into dying heroic deaths accidentally. Make that all of them, actually. Anyways, I don't know what I'd prefer to be called."

"Well, people have been shouting 'Sylph' and you've been responding." Rose ate a petite four and drank some Darjeeling-not a conventional combo, but actually pretty good.

"I am technically the only functioning one." The teen shrugged. She went to get some rose and mint white tea and a scone, and passed by the Striders in doing so. As she walked back in June's general direction, Karkat grabbed her sleeve in an extremely Karkatish way.

She raised her eyebrows. If she had been able to, she would've stuck with one, but it is the curse of the Breath player to never be able to do that.

"LISTEN, I WANTED TO SAY SORRY FOR SETTING GAMZEE ON YOU YESTERDAY. I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE DANGEROUS AND HE WAS THE BEST REMEDY FOR THAT."

Her eyes darkened to black, swallowing up the light around her face. She quirked her lips and said, "Save it for somebody who hasn't already forgiven you."

Dave burst out laughing, clutching his stomach while Karkat gaped at the unnerving display of extreme teenagerdom. As the Sylph sashayed away, her foot caught the plush carpet and she fell, shouting "Fuck! Fucking eyesight! Shit!"

Nevermind. Vibe ruined. She picked herself up and tipped an imaginary hat at Karkat. June, who had watched the hijinks with wonder, laughed with her as she joined the Harleyberts in conversation.

The Alphas, with the exception of Roxy, were all busy. A shame. Nah, just kidding. They were all also on hot dates. With each other, with anyone else…Gotta love those Alpha kids.

It's a party day, goddamn it.

As the Sylph thought this, Rose brought out the rose-flavored treats and danced with Kanaya as June danced with June. Dancing. Such a innocent pastime.

Too bad we were gonna have to reanimate some bitches. Whoof.


End file.
